powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep20: "Arise Fearsome Beast! BakurenOh!"
Chpt7 Ep20: "Arise Fearsome Beast! BakurenOh!" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kurt has managed to travel to Dino Earth to begin his quest on finding the "Fearsome Beast" to defeat the Leviathan. Astonished by his surroundings, he sees prehistoric creatures of many kind still roaming the lands. As he begins to wonder around, just then, a hooded figure goes up to him and knocks him unconscious. Now to the moment where Kurt is held captive by the Saurian natives of Dino Earth inside a cavern and is confronted by an elder of the tribe. Kurt tries to explain who he was and how he's journeyed to their Earth to find a prehistoric beast that was known as..."BakurenOh". The tribesmen get startled and panicked by Kurt mentioning that name. The elder tries to calm his people. Then someone from the crowd confronts Kurt who turns out to be an archaeologist named David, from the Ranger-world who's been residing on Dino Earth, studying the kind of the natives ever since. He points out that he's willing to help Kurt translate to the elder about his quest on finding the fearsome beast, BakurenOh. As David is able to translate to the elder in their dialect of what Kurt has said. The elder then notices Kurt's White Drago Morpher on his wrist and gets alarmed by it and begins to yell towards him something in their language. David tells Kurt that the brace he bares is the forbidden device created long ago that inflicted harm towards the Saurian people. Kurt explains that the evil within the morpher is gone and that he controls the power. The elder angrily denies him and demands one of his tribesman to knock him out once more. Hours later, Kurt wakes only to find himself inside a chamber cell and tied up. David goes in to check on Kurt, who's now holding his Drago Morpher. He explains to Kurt that the elder has ordered him to dismantle his morpher, but believes Kurt that the evil within the morpher no longer exists. Kurt tells him to just release him then. But David says he can't or else the elder will have him executed if he disobeys his orders. Kurt then points out that if he doesn't find BakurenOh, then everything else in existence will be executed. David asks how. Kurt goes on to explain that back in the Ranger-world, he and Hunter are fighting an ancient beast of their own called the Leviathan. And that he needs to tame another beast to match the power of the Leviathan. Kurt adds if he doesn't return to the Ranger-world on time, then the Leviathan will overtake the entire planet and possibly reach all other worlds in the universe to devour, including Dino Earth. David gives it a thought and then suddenly there is a rumble from the surface. David leaves Kurt's cell and checks on the surface of the cavern. He hears the screaming of the Saurian tribesmen and tries to stay hidden. He then sees the people being attacked by a race of monsters called the Evoliens, who are the creatures of Dino Earth that terrorizes on the Saurian people of their Earth. He quickly goes back to Kurt and asks if he can truly help them fight off their invaders in the surfaces. Kurt agrees and asks to give back his morpher and David does so. One of the Evolien creatures have made it's way down to the chamber room and charges towards David, Kurt morphs and gets out of his cell and manages to fight the creature and kills it with ease. He aids David back up and tells him to stay hidden. Kurt gets back to the surface cavern and helps the Saurians fight off the invading Evoliens. Without any trouble, Kurt was able to swiftly get rid of the creatures and the remaining Evoliens eventually flees. In the aftermath, the elder having to witness Kurt's heroic efforts on helping them fight the Evoliens, he sees what a true warrior Kurt is with the powers of the White Dino Ranger. He then presents Kurt a mystical sword; the Baku Laser. A sword to summon and control the two fearsome blastasaurs in order to form the "fearsome beast". The elder also gives Kurt a map locating the prison of BakurenOh on Dino Earth. And points out that it will take him till the ends of the Earth to reach it's icy prison. Then suddenly, a portal opens nearby revealing it to be none other than the White Drago Zord. The Saurians then start to panic but Kurt assures them that Drago is an ally. He safely lands just outside the cavern and having to overhear that Kurt has located BakurenOh, he points out that he will need Drago's help on taming the fearsome beast. Kurt agrees and bids farewell to the elder and the Saurian people. Just before leaving, David wishes Kurt good luck and to do whatever it takes to protect their Earth in the Ranger-world. Kurt nods and he and Drago takes off to the skies. Hours later, Drago and Kurt, now in Ranger form, have reached the arctic lands of Dino Earth. With an extreme blizzard storm occuring, Drago and Kurt have been circlating the coordinates of BakurenOh's prison but still can't seem to find a landing point from below due to the blizzard. Kurt says that he needs to journey on his own from below and try to find it's prison on foot. Drago agrees but says to call upon him before releasing the fearsome beast. Kurt too agrees and then skydives off of Drago but then roughly lands in the thick snow below. He gets back up and starts to go on foot. Kurt now journeying the arctic mountains of Dino Earth, unaffected by the extreme freezing temperatures of the environment due to being in Ranger form. Although the rough blizzards is still able to set him back off course, but Kurt is still able to push through it. Momentarily, Kurt finally gets to the point of BakurenOh's prison. Being cloaked by the thick blizzard storm. It reveals to be trapped inside an enormous glacier in crystallized form. Turns out, the entire arctic mountain is the prison of the fearsome beast. And from within, there lies the two fearsome bakuryuu: CarnoRyutus & ChasmoShieldon. Kurt then tries to call upon the Drago Zord, but is unable to reach him due to the extreme blizzards. Without any other choice, Kurt takes out the Baku Laser, raises it, and speaks the words to free the two blastasaurs; "Ex hoc ego utor "Gladius ad Aaron sacerdotis altissimi" dimittere in bestia de coetu gigantum!" "I hereby use 'the Sword of the Seal' to release the fearsome beast within!" Then suddenly there's a rumble causing an avalanche nearby. The piercing red eyes of the two fearsome blastasaurs awaken and they instantly break out of their frozen confinement. Now finally being freed. They give out a ferocious roar. Kurt then confronts them and tries to gain control of them by wielding up the Baku Laser. The two blastasaurs turn their attention to Kurt but ignores his command and begins to charge at him with CarnoRyutus using it's sharp tail drill on Kurt and trying to chomp on him but is able to quickly dodge it's attacks. Then ChasmoShieldon charging towards Kurt with it's enormous head, but is able to get out of the way with Chasmo' crashing towards an icy wall. The duo then manages to corner Kurt in a small area where suddenly, the White Drago Zord comes soaring down from the skies of the extreme blizzards to defend Kurt. Drago gives out a loud battle cry and the two blastasaurs does the same as well. The trio then gets into a Kaiju-style battle with all Kurt can do is get some cover. The White Drago Zord starts off by using it's wings to gust the blizzard storm against the two blastasaurs but shows no effect to slow them down. They charge towards Drago but is able to dodge the duo. Drago then uses his speed attacks to cause some aerial assault on them but suddenly ChasmoShieldon is able to charge up in the air and hits Drago, knocking him to the ground. CarnoRyutus goes to use it's tail drill on Drago but dodges it. Drago then knocks ChasmoShieldon hard to side leaving it incapacitated. Now the fight is between the White Drago Zord and CarnoRyutus. The duo goes back to back on each other endlessly with eventually Drago pleading for them to join forces to combat a much more dangerous threat. Otherwise, them too will fall victim to wrath of the Leviathan. CarnoRyutus ignores Drago and continues to attack him. Drago tries to continue pleading to Carno' that "only with their combined might will be enough for them to defeat the Leviathan before it consumes everything". As Drago goes to charge on Carno' again, he uses his frost breath attack and hits the wing of Drago, freezing it and immobilizing him. As Carno' goes to stomp Drago on the ground, Kurt interferes with the Baku Laser in hand and then suddenly, the sword starts glowing. Carno' notices it. Kurt starts levitating off the ground and then instantly fuses onto CarnoRyutus' temple. Kurt now appears on the zord cockpit of CarnoRyutus. He goes to the center and places the sword on the chamber platform before him. Carno' then suddenly gets a pain and tries to resist Kurt's control over him. Kurt tells him that he's given the two fearsome blastasaurs freedom, and now they must fight together to defend his family back in the Ranger-world. CarnoRyutus let out a ferocious roar and finally breaks free of it's evil state, with his red eyes now shifting into bright gold. [[Category:Episodes] Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse Category:Two-Piece Megazords